


Sobre el romance y otras mentiras

by rantingprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU!Hogwarts, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cita perfecta, magia, comida, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Nada. Definitivamente nada. <br/>Aunque considerando quién es su cita, la perfección siempre ha sido algo relativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre el romance y otras mentiras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



-          ¿Qué pretendes?

-Y mantén cerrados los ojos! –la molestia de Miguel ya es palpable casi cuando pronuncia su nombre, lento, como mordiendo cada letra antes de dejarla salir.

Y para ser sinceros, Manuel lo encuentra más divertido que amenazante. Aunque el disfrute no dura mucho con el peruano apretando sus hombros para hacerlo doblar. No puede evitar abrir un ojo, incluso si sabe que lo que va a ver es simplemente la textura de la bufanda que Miguel le puso torpemente en los ojos.

Gracias al cielo es tarde, se moriría de vergüenza tan solo pensando que pudiera ser visto jugando a la gallinita ciega, o lo que sea que fuera eso, con el Hufflepuff.

-          Si tanto querías que estuviera ciego, por qué no simplemente usaste un hechizo o algo hueón?

-          Cállate Manuel, que nos van a escuchar

-          Eres el peor prefecto –es un gruñido que esconde risa, pero un gruñido igual. Y ahí está Manuel, haciéndole caso por fin, y dejándose guiar a ciegas.

-En verdad esperaba que ya fueran a llegar; estaba simplemente harto de la caminata, de los dedos de Miguel hundiéndose en sus hombros, del dolor en sus rodillas gracias a las veces que tropezaron cuando recién comenzó su pequeña aventura ciega; cansado de sentir el aliento de Miguel en su oído cada vez que se detenían y el peruano decidía que era importante advertirle del escalón que había más adelante, o de que el prefecto de Ravenclaw iba a pasar así que se tenía que callar.

 

O de sus risistas disimuladas cuando lo sentía dudar. De ese “No voy a botarte Manuel, relájate” que le susurraba.

-          Miguel, ya estoy comenzando a aburrirme hueón, a dónde chucha vamos,  por qué…- fue la risa de Miguel lo que lo calló primero, seguido de la sensación de estar libre de la dichosa bufanda que le tapaba los ojos. Y luego el susurro que le decía que abriese los ojos.

No es que fuera un romántico. No es que esperara grandes cosas…

Es que esperaba grandes cosas en verdad.

Esperaba algo único, algo que mereciera el golpe contra las paredes, y las marcas de los dedos. Algo que lo justificara todo, que cuando lo viera se explicara por si mismo. En el fondo, bien en el fondo, esperaba…

-          …el techo? Me trajiste al techo? Me vendaste los ojos para traerme al techo?

-          Bueno, al principio pensé que podía ser el baño de prefectos, pero supuse que no te iba a gustar…

-          No me hueí, ¿en serio?

-          No te pongas pesado, te estoy explicando! Luego pensé en llevarte a las cocinas…

A este punto, todo lo que podía hacer era usar la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba en no golpearse la cara. Tonto. Imbécil. Obvio que iba a ser algo así. Y mientras tanto, Miguel suspiraba frustrado, agarrándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta un extremo, donde había una mesita y una sola llama azul, iluminando desde el interior de un frasquito.

-          Pensé que quizá, podía traer lo que quería darte en las cocinas, hasta aquí. Supuse que no ibas a querer algo tan común para celebrar los cuatro meses… ¡Carajo, Manuel,  no pongas esa cara! Es una _cita_ excelente.                                                                                                    

No es que haga una mueca por lo que dice, es por las palabras, por escuchar ese “cita”, esos “cuatro meses” que arruga los labios. Y justo cuando Miguel va a continuar recalcando como él al menos hizo algo especial, Manuel se encuentra a si mismo agarrándolo de la bufanda y plantando un beso que no sabe de donde salió.

Hay dientes, manos que se ponen torpemente en su cintura, y tienden a bajar (no tan disimuladamente como a Miguel le gusta pensar que son). Están las suyas también, enredándose en el pelo negro, está su lengua explorando la de Miguel, y un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-          …Hiciste comida supongo?

-          Si. Le pedí a los elfos que la trajeran, ¿supongo que se atrasaron o algo…? –hay un sonrojo avergonzado en sus mejillas mientras habla, y Manuel se pregunta sinceramente por qué sigue esperando poesía que sabe que no habrá-  …siempre podríamos ir a las cocinas

-          No. Hiciste que me cayera hueón. Casi nos sacamos la cresta en las escaleras, nos quedamos acá. Ya llegarán.

No es muy poética la risa que suelta Miguel luego de eso, tampoco lo es tanto  cuando se separan y Manuel camina solo al borde. Pero quizá el lago, quizá el bosque, quizá el mismo olor de la noche y las estrellas brillando alto, quizá ahí hay algo de poesía cuando Miguel se acerca, y por primera vez, se queda callado.

Quizá el techo fue una gran idea.

_Quizá-_

Si no fuera por el “ _¡pop!_ ” de su comida apareciendo, y los elfos disculpándose una y otra vez con Miguel.

Quizá no lo era, pero supone que cuatro meses no son mucho. No son nada. Y no es que haya que escribir un libro. Incluso se da la libertad de reírse un poco de Miguel cuando los platos no caben en la mesa.

Y se alegra de haber decidido esperar hasta el fin de semana para darle algo a Miguel. Porque el castillo simplemente no es buen lugar para una cita. Más bien, es una mierda. Pero por una vez, él también se calla. Basta con reírse, y mirar al cielo mientras come lo que trajo Miguel.


End file.
